Karácsonyi káosz
by gliades
Summary: Ünnepek Halálvárosban: Mikulássapka, girlandok, szimmetria, idegösszeroppanás, gyújtogatás és ájulások. Igazán semmi különös.


A karácsonyt mindig hosszas készülődés előzte meg a Halálistenvillában. Kezdődödött mindez az ajándékok becsomagolásával. Kid, a Halál fia felületet és térfogatot számolt, mért és vágott, ragasztott és tűzött, hogy a tökéletesen szimmetrikus csomagolópapír tökéletesen szimmetrikusan kerüljön fel a tökéletesen szimmetrikus dobozokra és a masni pontosan a műalkotás közepén helyezkedjen el. Így tehát Kid huszonegyedikén pontban nyolckor nekilátott a csomagolásnak, amíg a ház többi lakója az igazak álmát aludta.

A következő lépés a karácsonyfa előkészítése volt. Kid ceruzát tűzött a füle mögé, mérőszalagot vett a kezébe és nekilátott levenni a nappali pontos méreteit, valamint ennek alapján tervrajzot készíteni. Valamikor ilyenkor ébredtek fel a Thompson nővérek és kászálódtak le a konyhába. Ez azon kivételes alkalmak egyike volt, mikor Kid túl elfoglalt volt ahhoz, hogy leteremtse őket, amiért nem közlekednek szimmetrikusan.

-Kész vagyok, nővérkém!-jelentette ki büszkén Patty, ahogy az utolsó zsiráfot is felrajzolta a csomagolópapírra. A fiatalabb Thompson nővér az egyéni művészet híve volt, az idősebbik pedig az előregyártott ajándékdobozoké. A testvérek a szobájukban ültek, Liz a körmét festette, Patty pedig az ágyon ülve dekorált. Liz a testvére előtt heverő dobozra nézett.

-Kid imádni fogja-mosolyodott el.

-Komolyan?-meresztett nagy szemeket Patty-Szuper!

Azzal a szőke a „Jingle Bells"-et dúdolgatva nekilátott a következő csomagnak. Igazság szerint a csomagon összevissza szétszórt különböző formájú és méretű zsiráfok távol álltak a „szép és tökéletes"-től, ez azonban a szokásos karácsonyi program része volt. Patty imádta nézni, ahogy Kid kiakad a csomagoláson és kiabálva cafatokra tépi a papírt. Kid elkeseredése és tombolása, valamint Patty nevetése és tapsolása a karácsony velejárója volt.

Már este volt, mire a tervrajzok alapján Kid irányításával a Thompson nővérek elhelyezték a fát. A fiú az ajtóban állt, a hüvelykujjával mérve az arányokat.

-Kicsit balra! Nem, most túlmentetek! Jobbra! Most menjetek, hátrébb, ez az...várj, ne, ne annyira!

-Au, Kid, haladj már! Teljesen összeszurkál ez a rohadt fa!

-Türelem, Liz! A tökéletességhez idő kell...

-Nem érdekel a tökéletességed, csak tegyük már le ezt a vackot!

-Látod, megint elmentél balra-csóválta a fejét Kid.

-AUUU! TE ROHADÉK!-Patty, ki tudja milyen indíttatásból, megpróbált barátságot kötni a fenyőfával és megölelni a növényt, azonban, mint kiderült, a fenyőknek fejlett védekező mechanizmusuk van, közismertebb néven tüskéik. Amik szúrnak. A fiatalabb Thompson nővér ellökte magától a gonosz fenyőfát, rá Lizre. Kid odarohanva próbálta menteni a menthetőt és elkapni a fát, azonban csak annyit sikerült elérnie, hogy a tüskék Lizzel együtt maguk alá temették. Patty vigyázállásba ugrott és elkiáltotta magát:

-Dől a faaaaa!

Már mindenki érti, miért tartott estig a fa felállítása, ugye? Természetesen, az elhelyezéssel nem értek meg a fenyő megpróbáltatásai. Kid metszőollót fogott és hobbikertésszé átalakulva nekilátott a növény ágainak aprításához. Hogy szimmetrikus legyen, persze. Mindeközben a Thompson nővérek előszedték a díszekkel teli dobozokat és nekiláttak a nappali dekorálásához. Egyetlen szabály volt: csak szimmetrikusan!

Liz egy székre állva tekert fel egy girlandot a függöny tartójára, mikor...

-Helloo~! Boldog karácsoonyt!

A lány felsikított és kishíján hátraesett a székkel együtt.

-Később jöttél, apám-hallatszott Kid hangja két nyisszanás között. Az ágak között feltűnt egy arany folt, ami valószínűleg a fiú szeme lehetett.

-Áá, csak Spirit-kunnak akadt egy kis problémája a csomagolással. Semmi különös, semmi különös-legyintgetett Halálistenmester. Liz inkább nem kérdezte meg, hogyan tudott az óriás csontvázkezű Halálistenmester segíteni a precíz csomagolásban. Kid apja sem maradt ki a karácsonyi hangulatból, a fején levő maszkon most egy mikulássapka is csücsült. Halálistenmester összecsapta a fent említett hatalmas kezeit és lelkesen beállt a dekoráló-csapathoz segíteni.

Körülbelül tíz perc múlva megszólalt a csengő.

-Majd én nyitom-jelentette be Kid és elindult az előszobába, tűlevélcsíkot húzva maga után. A fiú kinyitott az ajtót és szembetalálta magát Cronával.

-Szi-szia...-a rózsaszín hajú gyorsan lesütötte a szemét-É-én csak, azt akartam...Ma-Maka itt v-van már?

Ismered azt a kellemetlen érzést, mikor nem tudod eldönteni, hogy a lány a szégyenlőssége miatt dadog, vagy ennyire fázik? Kid első kézből tapasztalta meg.

-Nem, nincs, de addig is gyere be-a fiú szélesre tárta az ajtót és közben azon töprengett, miért kéne Makanak az ő házában lennie. Crona gyorsan besietett.

-Ki volt az?-érdeklődött Liz, ahogy visszaértek-Ó, szia Crona! Tudnál egy kicsit segíteni?

-Pe-persze-Crona Liz mellé lépett-De miért nem kéred meg Pa-Pattyt?

Liz a húga irányába nézett.

-Ő most túl jól szórakozik-vont vállat végül-Akkor megfognéd ezt?

Patty tényleg jól szórakozott. A lány megtalálta az összes girlandot és karácsonyfaizzót és most maga köré tekerte őket. Talán most esett el harmadjára az egyik lelógó díszítőelemben, azonban ez cseppet sem zavarta. Az sem, hogy gyakorlatilag kibogozhatatlanul összecsomózta magán a díszeket.

Kid elégedetten megszemlélte hosszú munkája gyümölcsét. A karácsonyfa végre szép és tökéletes volt, már csak a szép és tökéletes díszek hiányoztak róla. Mielőtt munkához láthatott volna, az ajtócsengő megszólalt.

Kid sóhajtva hátatfordított művének és az előszobába indult, mikor robajt hallottak. A szobában tartózkodók összerezzentek és egy emberként rohantak az előszobába.

-Engem senki nem várakoztathat meg! Ha!-BlackStar állt a folyosón, mögötte Tsubaki épp az ajtót illesztette vissza a helyére.

-Sziasztok! Boldog karácsonyt!

Kid a kezébe temette az arcát.

A BlackStarral és Tsbakival kiegészült csapat visszatért a nappaliba. Az említett szobában már nem akadt díszítenivaló, a fát kivéve, úgyhogy Liz hellyel kínálta a kanapékon a vendégeket.

-Hé te!-Ragnarok előbújt Crona hátából és Tsubakira nézett (nagy valószínűsséggel. Az olyan lényeknél, amiknek „X" van a szemük helyén, sose lehet tudni)-Van kajád?

-Igen, persze-mosolygott Tsubaki és a hátizsákjából kis dobozok kerültek elő.

-Hagyd ezt hatalmasságomra! Nekem egy perc se kell hozzá!-veregette hátba a fát méricskélő Kidet a fiú. Mintegy az állítását bizonyítva megragadta Pattyt és megrántotta az egyik izzósort. A lány búgócsiga módjára pörögni kezdett, de végeredményben, lejött róla az izzó (és még néhány girland, amibe belegabalyodott) BlackStar egy széles mozdulattal körbehukolta a sort a karácsonyfán és már kereste is a konnektort.

Kid nem szörnyülködhetett rendesen a szimmetria meggyalázásán, ugyanis a csengő ismét megszólalt. A halálisten ezúttal a Maka-Soul párosnak nyitott ajtót.

-Szia!-Maka szélesen elmosolyodott-Boldog karácsonyt!

Elhangzottak a kölcsönös jókívánságok és az újabb vendégek beléptek a házba. Maka beleszagolt a levegőbe.

-Te főzöl? Égett szagot érzek...

Mostmár Kid is érezte és rohamtempóban sprintelt vissza a nappaliba. A karácsonyfa lángokban állt, meg a szerencsétlen Crona is, aki épp a közelben volt.

-Ég a ruhám! Tűz van a ruhámon! NEM TUDOM HOGYAN VISELKEDJEK A TŰZZEL!

-Modjuk oltsd el!-oktatta ki Ragnarok-IDIÓTA!

-MAKA-TOCKOS! Ne merd bántani Cronát!

-Ez rendes tőled, Maka, de Crona még mindig ég-jegyezte meg Soul. Maka elrohanta a poroltóért. A piros készülék előtt már ott térdelt Kid.

-Leveszed?-sürgette Maka.

-Nem tudok...Csak egy darab van...Hogy küzdhetnék egy fegyverrel...Asszimetrikus szemétkupac...Halált érdemlek...

Maka elegánsan félrelőkte a depressziós Kidet és a poroltóval az oldalán, háborús hősként tért vissza a katasztrófasújtotta szobába. Ezután egy rövid harcot folytatott a tűzzel, minek végeredményeképpen eloltotta a fát, a szőnyeget és Cronát is. Az előbbi kettő nagy része hamuvá égett, és Crona ruhájának egy része is, de annyi nem, hogy megtudjuk az igazi nemét. Volt azonban még valami a hamuban...

-BlackStar!-Tsubaki a mestere mellé térdelt. A kék hajú fiú tele volt égési sérülésekkel és csupa korom volt-BlackStar! Válaszolj, BlackStar, kérlek...Hogy érzed magad?

A fiú Tsbakira nézett

-Annyira...-csupán a mondat első szava volt erőtlen, utána a fiú felkiáltott-...király vagyok!

Elvigyorodott és feltartotta mindkét hüvelykujját. Aztán elájlult.

A csapat karácsony estéjének további részét a kórházban töltötte. Mindenki kedvenc őrült tudósa és az iskola boszorkány nővére segédkeztek BlackStar ellátásában. Azt, hogy mit csináltak, mielőtt Makaék beálltottak, fedje balladai homály. Így hát Medusa ellátta a fiú sérüléseit, miközben Stein többet rontott a helyzeten, mint javított. A csavaros eszű és fejű professzornak meggyőződésévé vált, hogy karácsonyra különleges boncolás jár neki. Mondjuk egy halálisten...

Hogy Kid ne kerüljön boncasztalra, Patty, Maka és Soul is közelharba bocsátkozott Steinnel. A kvartett puffogó gombócként verekedett végig a betegszobán, mikor egy éles hang szelte át a levegőt:

-Bolondok!-a pálca a verekedőkre mutatott. Mindannyian a felbkkanó Szent Kardra néztek. Stein csavart néhányat a fejében levő csavaron.

-A legendám a tizenkettedik században kezdődik-jelentett be Excalibur a kórházi karácsonyfa előtt állva.

-Jaj ne...-a közös nyögésre már BlackStar is felébredt. A jelenlévők arcán ugyanaz a fájdalom ült.

-Akartok hallani egy dalt?

-Nem-kilenc ember is tud egyszerre beszélni, Excalibur pedig mind a kilencet képes figyelmen kívül hagyni.

-Excalibuur! Excalibuur! A ködös Albiontól Egyesült államokig, csak őt hajkurászoom! Excalibuur! Excalibuur!...

-Jaj ne...-nyögte Soul-Bármit, csak ezt ne...

Egy tanulság: kétszer gondold meg, mielőtt kívánnál valamit, mert a végén még valóra válik. Mert még Excalibur is elhallgatott, mikor a karácsonyfa gömbjén a semmiből megjelent a pucér Miley Cyrus:

„I came in like a wrecking baaall!"


End file.
